Problemas sin respuesta y respuestas sin problema
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Mai va de visita a la casa de Reo para ayudarla con sus estudios, y a lo largo del día van surgiendo distintas cuestiones, como que esa noche cenarían en casa de Mai y confesarían su relación ante los padres de Mai, el tema del estudio para los exámenes, la necesidad de comprar los víveres para el almuerzo... Una aventura en miniatura para la pareja. Oneshot.


Hola nuevamente. Espero que me hayan extrañado xD. Les dejo una nueva historia de esta pareja que ustedes tanto aman.

**Problemas sin respuesta y respuestas sin problema**

─ ¡Reo, mira quién está aquí! ─ Mai llega a casa de su novia.

─ ¿Viniste con todas las cosas para estudiar? ─ Reo mira a Mai con interés, y ésta le enseña su bolsa ─ Muy bien, puedes pasar.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Acaso pensabas dejarme afuera? ─ Mai se hace la ofendida mientras pasaba a la sala.

─ Sé que también vienes para hacer cosas sucias, así que pensaba que si te olvidabas de los libros te tendría que castigar sin hacer nada pervertido ─ es la llana respuesta de Reo ─. Pero trajiste todas las cosas, así que podremos estudiar sin problemas.

─ Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? ─ Mai sonrié burlona y acompaña a su amante ─ Bueno, está bien que quieras ser tan responsable. Y por cierto, mis padres estarán en casa esta noche, y creo que sería una gran oportunidad para que le digamos sobre lo nuestro ¿No te parece?

─ ¿Q-qu-quéeee? ─ Reo se pone bastante colorada y da un paso al frente ─ ¿E-eres tonta? Jamás diría algo tan vergonzoso, y además el solo intentarlo me pondría muy nerviosa.

─ Estás exagerando ─ dice Mai mientras entra en la habitación de Reo ─. A estas alturas, la única persona en el globo terráqueo que no se ha dado cuenta de que somos pareja eres tú misma. Me extrañaría mucho que mis padres no lo sepan ya, con la frecuencia con que nos ven juntos y todo lo que dicen mis hermanitos.

Reo gruñe quedamente y pega sus brazos a su cuerpo, en señal de sentirse acorralada. Mai se sentía bastante divertida con aquello, pero no se atrevió a decirlo para no molestarla más de la cuenta.

─ P-pero sigue siendo vergonzoso...

─ No deberías verlo así, y tampoco tendría sentido que te pongas nerviosa, si mis padres te conocen y te adoran. Casi van diciendo por ahí que tienen cuatro hijos en vez de tres, si hasta estoy segura que hubieran intentado adoptarte si no les hubiese dicho que sí tenías padres, aparte que fui yo la que se les adelantó para adoptarte ─ Reo gruñe, y Mai suelta unas risitas ─. Debería ser yo la que esté nerviosa si la cosa fuese al revés, que nunca antes he tratado con tus padres, y a pesar de ello mírame. Si los tuviera enfrente y tuviera la oportunidad para decirles que te amo, lo haría sin dudarlo un solo segundo.

─ ¿Estás segura que todo irá bien? No estoy muy segura.

─ Ya verás que va a ser un desenlace magnífico para nosotras, y mis padres no van a quererte menos. Como te dije antes, se me haría raro que ni siquiera lo sospechen a estas alturas, así que relájate, porque sabes que contarás con mi apoyo hasta el final.

Esas palabras no ayudaron demasiado a Reo para que se soltara un poco, si bien aquello le hace sonreír por un momento, puesto que la determinación y sinceridad de Mai le resultaban inspiradores. Pero no era momento para hablar de ello, pues ya Mai había puesto todo para que ambas empezaran a estudiar juntas. Estaban próximas a los exámenes, y por tanto tenían que prepararse lo mejor posible para que pudieran salir airosas de allí, y para que Reo se demuestre a sí misma ser lo bastante lista y digna para estar junto a esa chica tan capaz y desenvuelta como lo es su Mai.

* * *

**Media hora después**

─ A ver, vamos con el siguiente problema, Reo ─ Mai saca su cuaderno para empezar a leer ─: Estamos a las 10 de la mañana, y el tren 1 sale de la estación A a una velocidad media de 140 km/h hasta llegar a la estación B, la cual se encuentra a 150 km de distancia, y a la misma hora inicial parte un tren de la estación B con rumbo a la estación A con una velocidad media de 115 km/h ¿A qué hora y en qué punto coincidirían los dos trenes?

─ ¿Y ya? ─ Mai asiente, desconcertando a Reo ─ ¿Acaso no hay curvaturas en la vía? ¿No hay estaciones de por medio? ¿Y si resulta que uno o en los dos trenes surge una emergencia? ¿Y si hay algún retraso que hace que los trenes ralenticen su marcha o se detengan del todo? ¿Y no hay minutos o segundos adicionales a eso de las diez de la mañana?

─ Reo, es sólo un problema sencillo de matemáticas. No deberías tomarte de esa manera las cosas ─ intenta razonar Mai.

─ ¡Pero es que tantas cosas que se pasan por alto me agobian, Mai! ─ Reo se lleva las manos a la cabeza ─ No puede ser que un viaje de tren sea tan sencillo. Estoy segura que hay algo más que no quieres que me entere. Vamos, Mai. No me dejes con este suspenso, o no seré capaz de sentirme tranquila mientras estoy resolviendo esto.

─ ¿De verdad sabes lo que estás diciendo? ─ Mai alza una ceja y mira a Reo con reproche ─ Reo, no se trata de una situación real. Sólo es un tonto problema matemático sin ninguna consecuencia para ninguna persona real.

─ ¡Pero eso no me convence!

─ Muy bien. Si tanto insistes, creo que vamos a retocar un poquito el problema para que quedes tranquila ─ Mai se aclara la garganta antes de empezar ─: A las 10:02 de la mañana del día lunes parte el tren 1 desde la estación A con rumbo a la estación D. El primer tramo del viaje no tuvo ningún inconveniente, yendo a una velocidad media de 127 km/h a la estación B ubicada a 35,2 km de distancia, pero al llegar a la estación B sufre un retraso de una hora contada debido a un accidente en el que una señora se cae a las vías y es arrollada por el tren ante la mirada de sus hijos pequeños. Una vez que aquello es resuelto y es llamado el padre para que se haga cargo de los niños, el tren sigue su camino a una velocidad media de 119 km/h a la estación C, ubicada a 20,8 km, pero en el kilómetro 14 se detiene por la emergencia de un parto que se da dentro del tren, teniendo que quedarse varado durante 30 minutos y 14 segundos hasta que consiguieron que un médico que estaba a bordo pudiera atender la eventualidad, por lo que el tren sigue la mitad pendiente de viaje a una velocidad constante de 134 km/h. En la estación C el tren permanece parado durante exactamente diez minutos por tocar cambio de turno para el conductor del tren, y una vez realizado el mismo, el tren se dirige a la estación D, ubicada a 55,6 km de distancia, a una velocidad media de 133 km/h, teniendo que hacer dos giros que recortan en 25 km/h su andar por veinte segundos en cada vez, además que en un tramo se detiene por quince minutos exactos, cuando la policía se lleva a un yakuza que se encontraba en el tren, para luego completar el recorrido con la misma velocidad de la media. El tren 2 por su parte...

─ Mai, creo que acabo de comprender algo ─ interrumpe Reo, y Mai se la queda mirando con sorpresa.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ Sí. Aprendí que no debo desvariar y tratar de inventar detalles que no vienen a cuento cuando estoy estudiando para un examen. Repíteme el primer problema, por favor.

─ Muy bien, ojou-sama.

Reo se prepara nuevamente para tomar notas, y Mai suspira pesadamente, pensando que su amante no tenía manera de ser corregida. Sin embargo, aquello hacía más divertido el estar con ella. No teniendo otra alternativa, retomar la versión original del problema y le ayuda a resolverlo.

* * *

**Dos horas después**

─ No me lo puedo creer ¿No hay nada que pueda utilizar para hacer el almuerzo? ─ Mai revisa las estanterías, y luego mira a su amante ─ ¿No compraste nada? ¿Ni siquiera para comer tú misma? ¿A qué viene esto, Reo?

─ Yo no sé llevar eso de las compras. Como tú eres más competente para eso, pensé que podría hacer las compras si estaba contigo ─ se excusa Reo en pose de compungida, aunque a Mai le parecía demasiado kawaii para ser soportable.

─ Al menos es bastante temprano todavía, por lo que podremos ir sin demasiados agobios ¿Quieres acompañarme?

─ Sí ─ responde la rubia con un entusiasmo que la hacía ver más infantil de lo que ya parecía ─. Al menos así me podrás enseñar a elegir las compras, y algún día podría intentar hacer las compras yo misma.

─ Igual tendré que supervisarte cuando ese día llegue, pero pensemos en ello después. Vamos, Reo.

Mai va rápidamente por su dinero, aunque Reo prefiere darle del suyo para no parecer una carga para Mai, pues ya era bastante que fuera ella la que vaya a hacer y traer la compra. Es entonces que las dos salen con rumbo al mercado.

**Calle**

Ambas estaban llevando las bolsas llenas de las cosas que habían comprado. Como Reo no tenía mucha fuerza, llevaba muchas menos bolsas que Mai, la cual sí iba bastante cargada, por lo que todo quedaba de parte de Reo abrir la puerta en cuanto llegasen.

─ Con esto no creo que haga falta hacer las compras para el resto de la semana ─ Mai mira repentinamente a Reo ─. Aunque todavía tenemos que corregir esa manía tuya de estar eligiendo comida chatarra.

─ Es que ese paquete de chocolate era extragrande, y encima venía con relleno de frambuesa ¡Frambuesa, Mai! ─ responde Reo agitando las manos, haciendo que las bolsas que tenía se balancearan ─ Me sentía tan tentada, pero ya no tendré la oportunidad de probarlo. No debiste impedirme comprarlo, Mai.

─ Oh, discúlpame Reo, pero es que ya vamos demasiado cargadas, y encima salimos un poco justas con el dinero, pues únicamente veníamos mentalizadas con los ingredientes del almuerzo. Prometo compensarte con creces, que para mañana compraré dos chocolates de esa misma presentación para ti sola, pero me debes prometer que los comerás con moderación y no los dos de una sola vez.

─ Uhh... Lo intentaré ─ responde Reo con un hilo de voz.

─ ¡Esa es mi chica!

─ ¡No digas esas cosas vergonzosas a mitad de la calle, idiota!

─ Pero si no hay nadie cerca para vernos ni escucharnos, a pesar de lo temprano que es. Incluso podríamos besarnos aquí mismo, que nadie se daría cuenta ─ lo que dice Mai hace que Reo apretara los dientes mientras se pone más y más roja ─. Pero tranquila, no es como si fuera a llevar las cosas demasiado lejos aquí.

─ Contigo nunca se sabe ─ la respuesta de Reo hace que a Mai le saliera una gota.

─ Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Ojou-sama, tú y yo tendremos mucho de qué "hablar" después de que hayamos cenado en mi casa.

─ ¿Eh? ¿No después que hayamos comido en mi casa?

─ Ara, con que quieres que arreglemos esto hoy en la tarde ─ dice Mai entre pícaras risas, haciendo que Reo se enrojeciera al saber lo que había dicho ─. Oh, Reo... No sabía que fueras capaz de semejante audacia en un lugar como este, si más bien te creí bastante tímida...

─ ¡Mira lo que me haces decir, idiota! ─ responde Reo apretando los puños.

─ Pero no tiene nada de malo. También hace falta que nos relajemos un poco después de toda una mañana de estudio, y después vamos a mi casa para que cenes con nosotros, y si te portas bien, te consigo una ración doble de postre ¿No te parece bien?

Reo iba a protestar, pero la posibilidad de comer postre hace que reconsiderase su intento de regañar a Mai. Seguía tratando de hacerse ver enfadada, pero lo cierto era que Mai había dado en el clavo con ella, como siempre.

* * *

**Casa de Mai**

Era ya la hora de la cena, y Reo estaba en la mesa, junto a toda la familia Sawaguchi, dando los respectivos agradecimientos por la comida. Luego de aquel almuerzo, un rato de estudio y un buen tiempo teniendo sexo con Mai, la verdad era que Reo estaba un poco agotada por el día que había tenido. Había terminado decidiendo que pasaría allí la noche, algo que puso muy contentos a los hermanos pequeños y los padres de Mai, si los dos infantes incluso trataron que Reo durmiera con alguno de ellos, pero nada pudieron hacer ante Mai, que fue la que se declaró como poseedora de ese derecho. De todas maneras, Reo no protestó aquello, aunque tenía la impresión de que los hermanos Sawaguchi se peleaban por ella como si fuera un premio, uno que ya estaba destinado desde el principio a permanecer en manos de la mayor de dichos hermanos.

─ Nos alegra mucho que te hayas decidido a quedarte con nosotros, Reo-chan ─ dice la madre de Mai con una gran sonrisa ─. Ya hace tiempo que hasta te consideramos como de la familia.

─ Muchas gracias ─ responde Reo con voz queda y tímida.

─ El gusto es nuestro ─ dice el padre de Mai ─. Siéntete bienvenida a quedarte las veces que quieras. A los niños les agradas bastante, y se nota que te llevas bien con Mai. No hay manera de que no queramos que te quedes.

─ Con respecto a eso... ─ Mai deja de comer por un momento y mira seriamente a sus padres ─ Hay algo muy importante que quiero decir aquí, enfrente de todos ustedes.

─ ¿Compartirás a Reo onee-chan con nosotros? ─ dice la hermanita de Mai con una gran sonrisa.

No era aquello lo que Mai pretendía decir, y Reo lo sabía mejor que nadie. La rubia ya sabía lo que su amante pretendía decir a sus padres. Era algo que había dicho en la mañana que iba a hacer, y aquella idea la paraliza de miedo. Si llegase a resultar que los padres de Mai empiezan a despreciarla a ella por "pervertir" a su hija, aquello significaría que no sería más bienvenida, y Mai por su parte estaría en un serio problema, forzada a elegir entre dos opciones: Dejar a su familia y quedarse sin hogar para estar con ella; o abandonarla para no perder a su familia. Cualquiera que fuese la opción, Reo se sentiría terriblemente mal. No quería escuchar lo que se venía, pero era inevitable.

─ Papá, mamá, quiero decirles esto ─ Mai toma la mano de Reo, la cual no dejaba de mirar a los adultos con miedo ─. Reo y yo estamos enamoradas, y ahora somos novias.

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Y desde cuándo? ─ cuestiona el padre mientras jugaba con su cubierto.

─ Pues desde hace algunos meses, incluso antes de traerla aquí por primera vez ─ responde Mai con franqueza ─. Nos hemos abstenido de decirle nada a nadie porque Reo es muy tímida y necesita tiempo para darse valor para hacerlo, aunque en la escuela nuestra relación es hartamente conocida hasta por las profesoras, y de todos modos creo que es más importante anunciarlo oficialmente aquí antes que en ningún otro lado.

─ Mai... ─ dice Reo con un hilo de voz.

─ Pues no me extraña que la escuela entera lo sepa, si aquí también lo hemos visto extraordinariamente claro también. Casi que tienen las dos una cartelera gigante de neón diciendo que están juntas ─ dice la madre de Mai sin ningún problema ─. Por eso mismo es que siempre consideramos a Reo-chan como una más en esta casa, a pesar de que no viva aquí ¿Y bien? ¿Para cuándo tendría que venir la boda?

─ ¿B-b-b-boda? ─ a Reo le regresa nuevamente el color de una forma bastante brusca.

─ Cuanto antes, mejor. Pero tenemos que esperar un poco para que eso sea posible.

─ ¿Nos dejarían ser el padrino y la madrina? ─ dice el hermano de Mai alzando sus manitas junto a la hermana.

─ Espero que tengamos la oportunidad para ello ─ responde Mai alegremente.

─ Pues me parece excelente que hagan esto público. Ese es un gran paso. No me extraña que Reo-chan estuviera tan pálida hace un momento ─ dice el padre de Mai antes de posar una mano en el hombro de la invitada ─. Reo-chan, quiero decirte que te deseo lo mejor. No puedo pensar en nadie mejor para que esté con mi querida primogénita, y sé que las dos serán felices juntas.

─ S-sí ─ responde apenas la rubia.

─ Sólo quiero pedirte esto a cambio de mi bendición para ustedes: Prométanme que me darán un nieto... o tal vez debería decir una nieta... No recuerdo muy bien eso de biología... ─ dice el padre de Mai rascándose la cabeza.

─ Una nieta, papá. Las chicas no pueden engendrar varones por sí solas ─ señala Mai.

─ Bueno, el caso es que me hace mucha ilusión ser abuelo, y quisiera que tú y Reo-chan hagan realidad ese sueño que tengo.

─ No te preocupes por eso, papá. Reo y yo haremos todo lo mejor posible para darles un pelotón de nietas para que sientan orgullosos de nosotras.

─ ¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Mai? ─ reclama Reo, tan roja como le era posible estarlo ─ ¿Cómo es posible que me metí en esto?

─ Aceptaste estar aquí porque me amas, Reo ─ la respuesta de Mai deja completamente desarmada a la rubia ─. No te preocupes. Sé que no tienes buen tamaño para que entre las dos te podamos implantar "semillitas" para veinte o treinta bebés ─ dice esta parte mientras notaba cómo sus hermanos pequeños le prestan atención ─, pero yo sí estaría dispuesta a tener la mayoría, así que no te preocupes.

─ Estás loca, Mai.

Los padres de Mai sonríen divertidos. Escuchar las conversaciones entre Mai y Reo les resultaba divertido a más no poder, y los hermanitos celebraban que Reo de verdad sería la "hermana" de ellos, puesto que en ningún momento le dijo que no a la posibilidad de casarse con Mai. Por el contrario, Reo terminó aceptando aquello con una pequeña sonrisa, si bien lo costó mucho decirlo y necesitó tiempo para calmarse y reunir el valor necesario. Sí que le resultaba complicado expresarse abiertamente ante otras personas, pero Mai le había demostrado, una y otra vez, que el esfuerzo bien vale la pena.

─ Por cierto, ¿dónde está el postre? Mai me prometió una ración doble.

─ Eso será en cuanto terminemos de comer, Reo-chan, y entonces tendrás todas las raciones que quieras ─ responde tranquilamente la madre de Mai.

─ Uhh... de acuerdo. Entonces me terminaré mi plato.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Les ha encantado esta pequeña historia? Sinceramente espero que sí, y es que con las parejas de Sono Hanabira es muy difícil perder xD. Los dejo por el momento, pero prometo volver, que estas experiencias siempre valen un regreso.

Hasta otra


End file.
